There are numerous procedures carried out on a person's feet and legs, such as podiatry, and the like in which the patient remains in a sitting position and has their foot and leg elevated during the procedure. Such position occurs during a pedicure as well.
The inventor has found that the patient who must remain seated for great lengths of time with their leg elevated and held in a raised position is subject to great discomfort. If the leg is supported by the person carrying out the procedure, both the patient and the person carrying out the procedure are subject to fatigue and discomfort.
In many procedures, both of the patient's feet will be treated, and thus, one foot can be prepared while the other is being treated. For example, in a pedicure, one foot will be soaked while the other foot is being worked on, and then the treated foot will be soaked while the other foot is treated.
While there are devices which can support a patient's leg during a period of convalescence or the like, such devices are not suitable for carrying out a procedure which requires one foot to be prepared while the other foot is treated. Thus, such devices are deficient as applied to an overall procedure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device for supporting a patient's leg during a procedure in which one foot is treated while the other foot is being prepared for treatment and then the position of the feet is reversed.